fanloidfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Amets Sinatra
Personalidad Ella es refinada y es una persona de costumbres,si empieza a decir algo muchas veces puede que lo tome de costumbre casi para siempre (excepto si son groserías), siempre se esfuerza por mejorar cada día, si le sale algo bien se alegra muchísimo pero basta con que vea algo negativo en su trabajo para que se deprima, exige mucho de si misma. Cuando le alagan se sonroja se motiva mucho, lo que le digan los demás sobre sus trabajos influye en ella no es nada suspicaz y suelen tropezar mucho con ella, también suele perder fácilmente la paciencia si nadie le presta a atención cuando esta diciendo algo importante o cuando no toman en cuenta su opinión. A veces también puede ser egoísta pero lo hace inconscientemente,también le irrita los comportamientos ilógicos por ejemplo que alguien la trate mal sin razón alguna; en ocasiones le gusta molestar a sus amigos. Puede hacerse cargo fácilmente de las cosas y si no tiene conocimiento de ello aun así lo intenta. Ella no puede quedarse sin saber algo porque sino se estresa o enoja, si alguien le dice "Oye porque tu.... oh nada" y nunca le dice que era se quedara en su mente para siempre con la duda e imaginando que era lo que le iba a decir, o si alguien le dice "No busques esto en internet" siente una necesidad de buscarlo. Se obsesiona fácilmente con algún personaje, cosa o canción (No de una manera exagerada) aunque no le importa que insultes lo que le gusta, pero tampoco hay que pasarse... Puede ponerse a hablar mucho si no se le para en el momento apropiado, pero luego se apena y se da cuenta de que no dejo a los demás hablar, suele madurar muy rápidamente en ciertos aspectos y trata de darse cuenta de sus errores. Historia Ella nació en estados unidos, y desde pequeña siempre quiso vivir en un país latino y ser una gran cantante, siempre tuvo un gusto muy grande por las cosas viejas o antiguas aunque no perdía su gusto por las cosas del presente o con tema futurista, aun así iba a museos porque allí tenia mucho que aprender sobre muchísimas cosas diferentes, así que... como quería ser una cantante y le gustaban las cosas antiguas. ¿Porque no hacer covers de canciones antiguas? Así que desde niña estuvo tratando de cultivar una buena voz. Como le gustaban los países latinos también, se fue a vivir a uno (No especificado); se le hacia muy difícil aprender el español pero se esforzaba mucho por hablarlo, como tiene un acento muy marcado se escuchaba muy rara. Estuvo apunto de rendirse muchas veces que veía que no avanzaba en su español, hasta que le dijeron que si no seguida practicando incesantemente nunca iba a mejorar eso la motivo y siguió pensando en que si seguía mejoraría mas y mas. Después de años aun practicando su español y ha llegado a hablarlo casi muy bien pero unas de las palabras que no puede decir bien es "paralelepípedo" y "Ciclopentanoperhidrofenantreno". la razón de su fobia es que pudo ser cantante cuando alguien famoso de brooklin le ofreció un contrato cuando cantaba en un bar dañado o de mala calidad, pero entro al mundo del espectáculo se encontró con personas... como ella diría "de alma negra" que solo pensaban en su propio bienestar y escalar socialmente pisoteando a los demás. su mentora era una de esas alma negra, ella usaba muchas joyas y tenia collares de oro por lo que quería que Amets hiciera lo mismo para atraer miradas y fama facilmente...ella prefiere que la conozcan por su talento y no por su belleza por lo que se pone el cabello para adelante y se tapa la cara cuando va a cantar en publico, para que la gente vaya a verla solo por su voz. Aspecto 'Diseño 1' Su aspecto físico es: Sus ojos son color miel, su cabello es rubio y de rollos, es rellenita, también tiene unas rallitas en sus mejillas. Uno de ellos, que es su natural, es un vestido color aquamarino que no tiene mangas y tapa su cuello, por la parte inferior comienza a agarrar un tono azul marino hasta llegar a un semi-negro, en sus manos tiene unos guantes del mismo color con unas tiras delgadas y unas flores en su muñeca, abajo de su vestido se puede ver un pantalon brillante que simula estrellas, tiene botas que llegan hasta un poco mas arriba de sus tobillos, usualmente lleva una flor en su cabello ya sea del lado izquierdo o derecho. 'Diseño 2' Un vestido marrón que llega hasta sus rodillas, tiene una tela del mismo color con flores rojas que pasa por sus hombros dejando en parte su cuello descubierto luego la tela va formando una X en su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sus pies tienen sandalias negras con medias blancas y en su espalda dibujos que simulan hojas. Aspecto casual o normal 'Diseño 3' Su cabello esta recojido y medio rizado, tiene una blusa normal color blanca y shorts grises con diferentes dibujos de aves, en sus pies tiene botas que llegan hasta sus rodillas. Configuracion de voz Miku Solid= |-|Para Español= Gustos y Disgustos 'Gustos' *Las cosas modernas y antiguas. *Los vestidos. *Los ponchos. *El aquamarino. *Los vocaloid que hablan español. *Los globos. *Las cobras. *Los alacranes. *Flores. *El cabello Miku y Mikuo. *Las voces masculinas graves (También las femeninas). *Encontrar nuevas canciones. *Discos de acetato. *Prácticamente todo lo que sea viejo. *Origami. *La sidra. *Tirar rocas en el agua. *Arte. *Los cocodrilos. *Shu acwento. 'Disgustos' *El olor a monte. *La gente sifrina (No los trata mal pero prefiere evitarlos). *La magia. *Cualquier cosa hecha de metal. *Joyas. *Avispas. *Hacer algo por segunda vez, amenos que sea algo que le guste. *Uñas postizas. *Cuando le suben demasiado volumen a algo. *Y muy pocas veces...los dulces. * Los sonidos agudos. *Que se le pegue el ritmo de una canción que no le gusta. Fobias * Los metales (como el oro y el platino). Covers Raindrops keep falling on my head archivo:Raindrops amets.ogg The beatles A hard night archivo:I feel alright.ogg Dont worry be happy (Bobby McFerrin) archivo:Dont worryea bea hpapye amets.ogg So happy together archivo:we are so happy together amets.ogg Here comes the sun Archivo:Amets Here comes the sun2222.ogg All you need is love archivo: Love is all you need Amets.ogg Run away archivo:Runaway_runa_way_amets.ogg What is LOVE Archivo: What is LOVE sinatra Amets.ogg Dollhouse Archivo:Amets Dollhouse I see things.ogg Love is war Archivo:Amets Love is warrrrrrrrr.ogg Frases "Mwai awcent its ewxtraodinawie" "Paralerede...parapepe...PARALEPPEDODI..NO PUEDO DECIRLO BIEN" "Mi nombre es Ameits... digo ametesu......¡¡¡AMETS!!!" "no sirvo para esto..." "citro..cilintro....pinta...pentakill...akame...como iba la cosa?" (Cuando la alagan)"O-oh Yooouuuu!" "Tu voz es taaaaaaaan grave, me encanta demasiado" "No te hagas la vida de cuadros, yo puedo con ese trabajo." "¿En serio piensas eso de mi? Wow! significa mucho para mi!" "Ohhhhhhh! ese vestido que llevas--ME en-can-ta! ¿¡donde lo compraste!?" "Heeey, estoy aqui, ¿saben?......." Relaciones Alex y Sam: Amets no se lleva lo que es bien con Alex, su actitud negativa la irrita muchas veces pero trata de hablarle normal (Aunque quitando lo negativo le agrada) lo molesta mucho tocándole la cara o la cola, con Sam digamos que son como hermanas, Sam confía mucho en Amets y viceversa,Amets la conoce casi muy bien la entiende mucho y trata de sembrar el valor en ella para que pueda decir su opinion sin problemas Arimasu Aodewa: Son muy buenos amigos casi como familia, Amets suele ayudarlo con sus bromas y participar en ellas, tambien le suele brindarle comida Doty-chan:es como su hermanita menor y su estudiante, le encanta enseñarle cosas de la vida Windy Mila: se tratan como hermanas, suele siempre invitarla a donde ella va a cantar todas las noches Curiosidades *puede imitar el acento francés muy bien *Su voz puede ser medio robótica porque lo hace intencionalmente *Ella fue hecha para cantar canciones antiguas, claro, puede cantar canciones de vocaloid también, pero ella fue hecha mas para que fueran las canciones antiguas que las de vocaloid en si *puede modificar mucho su voz, por eso cuando habla español suena un poco mas diferente que cuando habla ingles *el diseño lo hizo Shiteyanyokawaii con ayuda de un compañero (Que no esta registrado en la wiki) *cuando se pone muy nerviosa le da hipo *El apellido se lo dio el compañero de Shiteyanyokawaii mencionado anteriormente *Algunos se han confundido pensando que su apellido es su nombre. *La flor en su cabeza y en parte su traje, lo hizo ella misma *No es algo importante,pero su nombre es un anagrama para Temas. *Su cabello natural es rizado de una manera esponjosa,ella se hace los rollos con los que se le ve normalmente. *Ella casi cada año paga para ir a un gimnasio pero siempre se le olvida ir. Galería Ohhhh Amets.jpg|Amets:"Ohhhh.....Que lindura" (que cachetona es XD) Such desing.jpg|Sonriendo (?) :v (segundo diseño) raindrops keep falling on my hea2d.jpg|Raindrops keep falling on my head.. (8) lalalala (??) (Amets: porque no me traje el paraguas -.-) Amets molestando a Alexxxxxxxxx.jpg|Amets: Jijiji.....Bobo... >w> (seeh....su brazo es raro) (Y si, lo esta molestando :v) Owataaaaaaaa.jpg|Amets: Owata! Amets Sinatra 123123123123123.jpg|Vieja imagen, por si la quieren xd (?) Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Basado en Clara Categoría:Femenino Categoría:2015 Categoría:Fanloid Categoría:Hecho en Vocaloid Categoría:Personajes Originales